


The fate of the child

by Ihni



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Other, Poetry, Rhymes, implied murder of an infant, written for a kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: </p><p>  <i>Thor and Co break into Loki's lair after a suspiciously long absence. They find him with a crazed look in his eyes and the newborn baby that he smothered with his own hands, because he decided a quick death would be a kinder faith than whatever Asgard might have in store for it.</i></p><p>  <i>Takes place after all the times Odin and co have fucked over his kids. </i></p><p>Please read the notes for warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fate of the child

**I  
**

They've chased me for weeks, and now they are close  
For weeks on end, I've been on the run  
Always inevitable, I suppose  
That they would catch up to me and my son 

My son is a child of both Asgard and Earth  
A beautiful creature; I smile through my tears  
I'm weakened, in pain and have just given birth  
And they are coming! I swallow my fears 

I try to get up but I can't, and I groan  
They're coming for us, they will take him away!  
He's born from my flesh, from my blood, from my bone  
I must protect him from them, we can't stay! 

I'm holding him close as I'm trying to stand  
Fire and ice is under my skin  
But pain is something that I must withstand  
For we must flee, and escape from my kin 

They'll steal him from me, cast him out or enslave him  
I sense them; they're here! We're trapped! I have lost  
I know in my heart there's but one way to save him  
But my brain balks at just what it will cost 

My wonderful boy, my beautiful baby  
I've carried you in me, right under my heart  
In another time, another world, maybe  
There would be no one to tear us apart 

I am a liesmith, you're pure and true  
You don't know feelings of fear and alarm  
You deserve more but it's all I can do  
To save you from Father and keep you from harm 

There's no forgiveness for what I must do  
I whisper to you, words of love and regret  
I cry while I hold you, and bid you adieu  
I'll treasure you, always - I'll never forget 

**II**

They've chased him for weeks, and now they are close  
Obviously he's got something planned  
An evil plot; he's had many of those  
And they don't know who is at his command 

Which is the reason they're not taking chances  
There's a small army surrounding the house  
They are observing the S.H.I.E.L.D.-men's advances  
No one can pass them, not even a mouse 

When everybody has reached their positions  
They look at each other and move inside  
Sure of themselves; under these conditions  
Not even Loki the Trickster can hide 

Armed to the teeth and prepared for the worst  
They break down the door, split up and spread out  
Steve is the one who discovers them first  
He opens his mouth and chokes on a shout 

Far from the villain they know he has been  
Far from the Loki who's scheming and lying  
Here is a man with bright blood on his skin  
Only half-dressed, and shaking and crying 

The others show up and they enter the room  
Barely believing what they are beholding  
"My baby ... my baby ... born from my womb"  
Their gazes are drawn to whatever he's holding 

He snarls and looks up and they're watching their foe  
No longer composed; this Loki is wild  
And with a voice that is dangerously low  
He hisses: "You are not taking my child" 

The Mother of Monsters, the Master of Lies  
Who cradles the limp form of his newborn son  
With tears on his face and with hate in his eyes:  
"You've taken them all, you're not getting this one!" 

Someone moves closer and Loki shrinks back  
He crawls to the wall, shields the baby from view  
No one is following, there's no attack  
Then someone says: "Loki ... what did you do?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a fill for a prompt at the Thor Kinkmeme. Originally, I posted it here, though: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=13932887#t13932887  
> The link to the original prompt is here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=8384599#t8384599
> 
> As you probably understand from reading the prompt, this poem contains _hints to the murder of a newborn child_. If this is something you wish to avoid reading about, please don't read this.
> 
> The first part is Loki's POV. The second is not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.


End file.
